Just a Dream
by LadyGold42
Summary: Kaitlyn Fordman has a thing for Lex Luthor. Will he ever go for the small town senior? Will her unusual talent for seeing part of the future have an influence on where their relationship will go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! To start off I'm going to tell you some stuff about the main character in this story since she is an OC made by me. Just so you know some stuff about her when reading the story.**

**In this story, her name is Kaitlyn Fordman. As you can probably tell by her last name, she is related to Whitney Fordman (Lana's boyfriend from season 1). She is his cousin. She is about 5'2" so she's kinda short. She has long dirty blonde hair that is curly. She wears glasses and she dresses very similar to everyone else in Smallville. She works at the Beanery in Smallville and she is a senior at Smallville high, so she is a few years older than the other characters from the show, other than Whitney (who is the same age as her) and Lex. **

**Now that you know a bit about Kaitlyn, we can move onto the story. You will find out more about her as you read on. The story starts a little while into season 1 of Smallville. Other than major plot events for the show, this story kinda ignores the other stuff such as all the "mutants". So without further ado, we move onto the story! I hope you all enjoy it! **

Kaitlyn looked up at the clock in her last class of the day. Only ten more minutes until her free period. She hoped she could get her homework done during that time, since she had to work tonight. Turning back to her history book, she tried to concentrate. Then she realized what had made her lose focus in the first place. In her book, she saw a stamp saying _Donated by Luthorcorp. _It seemed that everything in Smallville had the Luthorcorp stamp on it. She could never escape it, not even when she was away from everything Luthor-owned. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see his face. He was everywhere. Personally she had never met the guy, but his blue eyes haunted her thoughts constantly.

The bell ringing brought Kaitlyn out of her thoughts and she gathered her books. As she walked down the hallway, she remembered that she hadn't gotten her camera back from Clark Kent, so she decided to stop by the Torch to see if he was there. She needed to talk to Chloe anyways about her report on the senior class. She walked into the office, not paying attention to where she was going, and was stopped short when she ran into someone. The collision knocked her books out of her arms and onto to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there!" Kaitlyn flustered as she bent over to pick up her books without stopping to look who she had run into.

"It's fine. No harm done," replied the man as he bent over to help her with her books.

When Kaitlyn looked up, she met the very same eyes she had been thinking about a few minutes ago. He smiled at her, handing her notebook to her.

"Thank you," she blurted out from her state of stunned silence.

"No problem. Lex Luthor, at your service."

Lex offered his hand to help her up, which she gladly took. It was the most wonderful five seconds ever, until it was interrupted.

"Kaitlyn! Oh my god, are you ok?" Chloe asked, walking up to the pair.

"I'm fine. Mr. Luthor here was just helping me after I so rudely ran into him."

Lex smirked and handed Kaitlyn her pencil, which had been forgotten on the floor.

"Please, call me Lex. Hey Chloe, have you seen Clark by any chance? I was looking for him before I met our friend here."

Kaitlyn blushed at Lex referring to her as a friend. This was incredibly embarrassing and she was just glad he didn't know how much.

"Actually, I was looking for Clark too. He still has my camera and I wanted to see if he had it."

Chloe raised her eyebrow at Kaitlyn's flushed face, but sensing her embarrassment, decided to file it away for further investigation.

"I haven't seen him since lunch. You could check the library."

"Ok thanks Chloe. It was nice to meet you Mr. Luthor," Kaitlyn said, flushing once again as she awkwardly moved away, waving at the man as she went.

"Seriously, call me Lex!" he called after her fast moving figure.

Chloe chuckled as she moved past Lex into the Torch office and sat down at her desk. Lex followed her in and took the seat next to her desk.

"I thought you were looking for Clark."

"I am, but I wanted to ask you about what just happened. Who was that?"

"That would be Kaitlyn Fordman. She's the senior informer/ reporter for the Torch."

"She seemed a bit flustered to me. Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah, that's just how she is sometimes. Especially when she's embarrassed about something. Now if you don't mind, not to be rude, but I have stuff to do."

"Alright, I can take a hint. Tell Clark, when you see him, to come see me when he can."

"Ok, will do Mr. Luthor." Chloe smirked as Lex walked away rolling his eyes.

Not finding Clark in the library, Kaitlyn went to her locker to put her books away. After closing her locker, she lightly banged her head on the surface, wishing she could go home and hide under her covers for the rest of her life. Looking out the window across from her locker, she noticed the silver car pulling out of the parking lot. She groaned and walked down the hall back towards the Torch. He was gone now, so it was safe to go back there. As she entered the room, she could feel Chloe watching her walk to the table across from her desk. Kaitlyn sat down and pulled out her math textbook to do her homework. After about five minutes, she couldn't take it anymore and, putting her pencil down, looked up at Chloe with irritation.

"What Chloe?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the tone of Kaitlyn's voice but her inner reporter couldn't let the issue go.

"What happened earlier?"

"Nothing! I came her looking for Clark and to do some homework and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into Lex."

"Hmm. Well, why were you so worked up about it?"

"I was embarrassed that I ran into the guy, ok? That's all!"

"Sure. Whatever you say, Kaitlyn."

"Mind your own business Chloe," Kaitlyn mumbled to herself as she returned to her homework.

After a little while, Kaitlyn felt her eyes begin to droop and she laid her head down to take a short nap before she went to work after school.

**A/N: I just wanted to point out that Lex and Chloe have a bit more friend like relationship in this story then they do in the show, hence the friendly banter. I know this first chapter is short but I just want to get a start on it and see what people think. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks everybody! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers. I'm feeling productive so I decided to write another chapter. I got a really confusing review and I had no idea what is what going on about, so it has been deleted. Please don't put something on here that has nothing to do with the story. I would just like feedback please, good or bad. So without further ado, let's move on to this chapter! **

Kaitlyn let out a heavy sigh as she walked into the Beanery for work. She felt really tired and hoped work would go by fast so she could go home for the weekend and relax. Picking up her apron and tying it on, she walked over to clock in to start her shift. She started her rounds, smiling past her tiredness, moving from table to table taking orders. About an hour into her shift, she looked up to see Clark walk in.

"Hey Clark, have a seat, I'll be right with you!" she shouted over the loud music and conversation in the coffee shop. She was glad she was finally able to find him so she could ask about her camera. She finished with her current order and made her way over to the table Clark was sitting at.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, knowing Clark never got anything besides plain coffee.

"Umm, I think I'll have a cappuccino."

"Wow. Shaking things up today aren't you?" Kaitlyn teased as she walked back to the counter to fill his order. While her back was turned, she didn't notice the man that entered and sat down at Clark's table.

"Hey Lex," Clark greeted his friend, "what are you doing here? Chloe told me you wanted me to stop at the mansion to see you."

"Well I was still in town so I thought I would stop in here. I guessed you may have been here anyways, and I guess I was right."

Kaitlyn came back and placed Clark's cappuccino on the table, not noticing Lex sitting across from him.

"Hey Clark, do you by any chance have my camera with you?" she asked him as she gathered the dishes from the table across from him, still not noticing Lex.

"No, sorry I don't. Can I give it back to you on Monday?"

Kaitlyn straightened up with her tray in her hands and finally looked at the table where the two men were sitting.

"Sure…oh, I didn't see you there!" Kaitlyn stammered, almost losing her grip on the tray in her hands.

Lex smiled at her and replied, "It's alright. Didn't I tell you earlier to call me Lex?"

"Right, sorry. What can I get for you?" she said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'll have a cappuccino too please," he said with another unnerving smile.

"Coming right up!" Kaitlyn walked as fast as she could back to the counter without trying to be obvious about getting away from the table.

Lex turned to Clark to see him holding back a laugh and smirking at the girl walking away.

"What are you smirking about? Is there something about me that makes her run away from me?"

Clark smiled and replied, "I take it you met her already today?"

"Yeah I did. She ran into me when I was looking for you at the Torch. She was all flustered then too. Did I do something without my knowledge to make her act like that."

Clark finally let out the laugh he was holding in. "You didn't really do anything purposefully, except exist where she can see you. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you Lex."

"Well that explains a lot," Lex said sitting back in his chair, "what do you know about her, other than the fact that she has a thing for me?"

"Well, her name is Kaitlyn, which I'm sure you already know. She's a senior and she spends a lot of time at the Torch helping Chloe."

Just then, Kaitlyn came back with Lex's cappuccino, the blush still showing on her face.

"Here you go Mr…"

The look on Lex's face stopped her words and she had to mentally correct herself.

"Sorry. Here you go Lex."

"Thank you," he said smiling at her again, this time just to see her reaction.

Kaitlyn returned the smile shyly and walked away again to take the orders of the people that just came in. Both Lex and Clark tried to stifle their laughter as she walked away.

"You know, I think I want to get to know this girl. She seems to be an interesting person."

Clark rolled his eyes at his friend as he finished off his cappuccino. He sincerely hoped Lex didn't have anything sinister in mind. He didn't want to be around when Whitney found out that Lex hurt Kaitlyn in any way. He may just end up without one of his friends. Clark waited until Lex finished his drink before the both of them got up to leave.

Kaitlyn watched the two men walk out the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She had to get a handle on her feelings for Lex if she wanted to keep her dignity. Not to mention her job. She looked up at the clock, seeing that she only had another half hour to go on her shift.

Half an hour later, Kaitlyn hung up her apron and clocked out, waving goodbye to her manager as she went out the door. Walking to her car, she stopped by the window of Nel's flower shop to look at the flowers hanging outside. She admired the pot of daisies in front of her smiling as she bent over to sniff them. Straightening back up, she turned around to walk to her car and for the second time that day, collided with Lex Luthor.

"Oh! Lex I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" she stammered as she set herself to rights, looking up into Lex's face with embarrassment.

"You seem to have developed a habit of running into me," he replied laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm kinda out of sorts today so I'm not watching where I'm going."

"It's alright," he said smiling at her, knowing that it would make her blush. He had to admit, she was cute, especially when she blushed. He looked past her at the flowers she had been looking at before. "Nice flowers."

"They're my favorite…"she said without thinking. "Sorry. I don't know why I said that. Sorry again for running into you Lex. I'll see you around," Kaitlyn said walking around Lex to her car.

"Oh, you can count on it,"Lex replied, laughing inwardly at the looked on her face as she got in her car and pulled away. He would really enjoy getting to know her and watching her react to such little things he said.

The next morning, Kaitlyn walked into the Torch to see something unexpected on her desk. A small bouquet of daisies sat on her desk with a note reading _Meet me after school at the Beanery. My treat. LL. _She was shocked by the gesture. What did she do that would encourage Lex Luthor to send her flowers? She smiled to herself, not believing this was really happening to her. Chloe walked in and raised her eyebrows at the flowers.

"Who are those from?" she asked curiously.

Kaitlyn hid the note from Lex in her pocket.

"I don't know. There was no note saying who they were from. I guess I have a secret admirer that happens to know my favorite flowers."

Chloe could tell from Kaitlyn's voice that she was lying, but decided to let it go. Moving to her desk, she got to work on the latest issue of the Torch.

Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief that Chloe appeared to believe her bad lying skills. Putting the flowers in a vase, she set them on her desk and left the room to go to class. On her way out the door, she passed Lana, who was coming to talk to Chloe.

"Hey Lana. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How about you?"

"Never better," she smiled, thinking of her plans later, "but I have class so I'll see you later!"

"Ok see ya!" Lana called to her retreated form. She turned back to Chloe and she could tell that she ahd something interesting she wanted to spill.

"What is it Chloe?" she asked, rolling her eyes, knowing she was in for one of Chloe's rants.

"You see those flowers over there?" Chloe asked pointing to Kaitlyn's desk.

Lana gazed over at the flowers and smiled inwardly, knowing who had bought them in Nel's store earlier that morning. "What about them?"

"Kaitlyn got them from a "secret" admirer."

"Why do you say it like that?" Lana asked, wondering why Chloe was suspicious of such a simple gift.

"Because Kaitlyn said she didn't know who they were from, but I'm pretty sure she was lying."

Just then, Clark walked in the room. "Who is lying?" he asked noticing the look on Chloe's face. He knew that look meant that she was in investigative reporter mode. His eyes trailing over to Kaitlyn's desk, he noticed the flowers. He only knew one person that would send such a gift.

"Nice flowers. Who are they from?" he asked, pretending he didn't already know.

"My guess would be a certain person that happens to be a friend of yours and drives fancy cars," Chloe replied, not buying into anyone's fake questions.

"What makes you think Lex sent them?"

"Well, he and Kaitlyn had a very interesting encounter yesterday and you both are really bad liars."

Clark and Lana shared a look of guilt before turning to face Chloe's judging face.

"Ok yeah, they are from Lex. He bought them at Nel's store this morning. What is wrong with that?" Lana asked.

Chloe looked are her friends with exasperation. "It's Lex Luthor! No offense Clark, but he's known for having a bit of a reputation. I would think the two of you would want him to stay away from Kaitlyn. She could get hurt."

"Well Chloe, it's not really any of our business. If she is interested in Lex, it's her decision to make, not ours," Clark reasoned.

Chloe flopped down into her desk chair with a sigh. "I guess you're right. I just don't want to see her get hurt. She's such a nice girl and we all know how much Whitney overshadows her, no offence Lana."

Lana frowned. "Whitney just cares about her. He doesn't want her to get hurt anymore then she has in the past."

Hearing the bell ring, Lana grabbed her books and walked to the door.

"I say we stay out of it unless Kaitlyn involves us. Lex may be just trying to be friendly," she said before walking out the door and down the hall.

"She's right Chloe. Lex may have a reputation but he's not really a bad guy. Don't worry about Kaitlyn, she can take care of herself." Clark patted his friends shoulder and followed Lana out of the room to class.

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lately I have been thinking a lot about this story and I want to get it written before I forget it or lose my motivation. So here we go with the third chapter! Hope you like it! **

Kaitlyn walked into the Beanery, looking around for Lex. She saw him sitting across the room and smiled, walking towards him. That was when she noticed that he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was a leggy blonde in a short red dress that had her hand on his leg. Kaitlyn didn't know that heartbreak actually hurt until she felt it for herself. She wanted to run out of there, but her feet stayed glued to the floor as she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Just then, Lex looked up and saw her. That was all it took to snap her out of her daze. Tears welling up in her eyes, Kaitlyn ran out of the coffee shop as fast as she could.

"Kaitlyn, wait!" Lex called out, running out the door after her. He turned and saw her running down the sidewalk and turn the corner. He took off after her down the sidewalk, almost running into Clark in the process.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Clark called after the receding back of his best friend. Not getting an answer, he watched Lex round the corner and disappear.

Lex stopped short at the end of the block, not seeing where Kaitlyn had went. He gazed around, looking for her desperately. He noticed her across the street, running into her uncle's store. He ran across the street and into the store. He was greeted by a very confused Whitney.

" , how can I help you?" he asked, confused as to why a Luthor would have any reason to come to his father's store.

Lex looked around the store, his eyes searching for Kaitlyn. He made his way to the back, looking between the shelves. He had to find her and talk to her.

Whitney stood at the front of the store, still confused about what was happening. He jumped when Kaitlyn came out from her hiding spot and ran past him and out the door.

"Kaitlyn?" he called after his cousin, but she was already gone.

Lex heard Whitney yell and ran to the front of the store.

"Where did she go?" he asked breathlessly.

Whitney simply pointed to the door, confusion clouding his face. Lex bolted out the door to see Kaitlyn turning into the alley at the end of the block. He made his way to the alley to find her sitting on the ground with her head in her hands, breathing laboriously.

"I give up! I can't run anymore!" she shouted with tears running down her face before returning her head to her arms.

Lex crouched next to her and helped her stand up. When she refused to look at him, he gently grabbed her chin and prompted her to look at him.

"Kaitlyn, please tell me what's wrong. Why did you run from me?"

Kaitlyn looked into his eyes sadly and replied, "I don't know. I guess I just realized the truth."

"And what truth would that be?"

"That I'm not good enough for you."

"Whatever do you mean? You are more than worthy to be my friend."

Kaitlyn sighed, "Exactly, I can be your friend. That's it."

Removing his hand from her face, Kaitlyn walked away, wiping more tears from her eyes. Lex gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "You are as a blind as Clark is with Chloe. I have a thing for you, Lex. When I saw you with whoever that blonde was, I realized I wasn't your type and it hurt. I don't even know you at all, I just met you yesterday. If it hurt to see that now, I imagine it will only be worse if I get close to you. I'm going to save myself the pain. I'm sorry Lex, but I don't think us becoming friends would be a good idea."

It took a minute for Lex to absorb everything Kaitlyn had just said to him. He gave her a blank look, not really knowing what to say.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going to leave you with your thoughts," Kaitlyn said pushing his hand off her arm and walking away again. She walked to the end of the block, but turned when she heard him say something.

"Kaitlyn, wait!" he said catching up to her. He reached out and grabbed the sides of her face, pulled her towards him and gently placed his lips over hers.

Kaitlyn started awake when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She lifted her head off her desk, squinting in the bright lights of the Torch. Looking up, she saw Chloe with her arms crossed.

"The bell is going to ring soon. You dozed off and I thought I would let you sleep until the hour was over. You looked pretty tired."

Kaitlyn shook her head to clear it from her groggy state. She looked at her watch and was surprised by the date. It was Thursday?

"Was Lex Luthor here earlier?" she asked, slightly confused.

Chloe gave her a strange look. "Yeah, he was…I would think you would remember running into him earlier."

Kaitlyn hid her face in her hands. "That really happened?" she asked, humiliation causing her face to flush. One encounter with Lex Luthor and suddenly she was dreaming up a romance with him? She needed to get a grip on reality.

"Yeah it did, sorry that you didn't dream that up," Chloe said chuckling to herself as she got ready to leave for the day.

Kaitlyn got up and gathered her stuff, shaking her head again. She really needed to get more sleep at night, where she knew she wouldn't have dreams. She could only hope that this dream would come true, even if it brought consequences. Once the bell rang, she walked out of the office and to the parking lot. Getting in her car, she felt a sense of de ja vu. She had lived this already in her dreams. Clearing her head, she drove into town to go to work.

Rubbing her eyes as she walked into the Beanery, Kaitlyn could feel a headache coming on. Maybe she could convince her boss to let her go home early. Ever since she left the school, she had been feeling progressively worse. She wished she had never taken that nap. Picking up her apron, she started her rounds, stopping every so often to rub her eyes. Her headache was getting worse as her shift went on. Just like she dreamed, an hour into her shift, in walked Clark Kent.

"Clark, have a seat, I'll be right with you," she acknowledged, wincing at the pain brought on by talking. She rested her elbows on the counter holding her head for a minute. Her manager looked at her with concern.

"Kaitlyn are you ok?"

Kaitlyn nodded her head slowly. "I just have a really bad headache."

"Well business is pretty slow today, so why don't you go home an hour early?"

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer," she replied, smiling slightly as she walked over to Clark's table.

"Hi Clark. Sorry for the wait. What can I get you?"

"Umm, I think I'll have a cappuccino."

Kaitlyn winced again. "Sure thing." She made her way back to the counter. She had a bad feeling about this. Sure enough when she turned around, she saw Lex walk in and sit down at Clark's table.

"Hey Lex," Clark greeted his friend, "what are you doing here? Chloe told me you wanted me to stop at the mansion to see you."

"Well I was still in town so I thought I would stop in here. I guessed you may have been here anyways, and I guess I was right."

Kaitlyn came back to the table set Clark's cappuccino down in front of him. All thoughts of her camera were far from her mind. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible before things got worse.

"What can I get for you Mr. Luthor?" she asked closing her eyes at the intense pain she felt.

Lex raised an eyebrow at her facial expression. "Didn't I tell you earlier to call me Lex?"

Opening her eyes again, she set her mouth in a straight line. "Oh, right. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a cappuccino too please," he said thoughtfully, looking up at her pained face.

"Coming right up." Kaitlyn walked as fast as her head would allow, making her way back to the counter.

Lex looked at Clark's face and saw him in confusion as well.

"What was that all about? She seemed so nice when I met her ealier."

"I don't know. She kinda looked like she was in pain. I don't know why she would be so unfriendly though, especially to you."

Lex was taken aback by that statement. "What makes me special?"

"Well, she kinda has a thing for you."

"Really? Well that explains why she was so flustered earlier when we ran into each other earlier."

Kaitlyn came back and placed his drink down in front of him. "Here you go . Enjoy."

Lex didn't even get to thank her before she walked away again. He turned to Clark, who simply shrugged at his friend and finished his cappuccino. Clark waited until Lex finished his drink, and then both of them got up to leave.

Kaitlyn watched them leave and looked at her watch. Giving her manager a nod, she got ready to leave herself. Walking out the door, she almost ran into Lana and Whitney.

"Where are you going?" Whitney asked "I thought you worked for another hour."

"I do, but I have a really big headache, so I'm going home early." Kaitlyn hoped that Whitney wouldn't think too much into her headache and realize that something was wrong.

Before anyone else could say anything, she walked down the sidewalk to where her car was parked. As she passed the flower shop, she noticed the daisies hanging up outside. She didn't stop to smell them, knowing it would only make her already unbearable headache worse. Turning quickly, she ran into Lex Luthor.

"Oh! I 'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" she said quickly before straightening herself up.

"You seem to have developed a habit of running into me, "he replied laughing.

Kaitlyn started to feel slightly dizzy and shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

"If you would excuse me Mr. Luthor…" she started.

"Please call me Lex. I was just admiring the flowers. They are nice to look at."

Before she could stop herself, Kaitlyn softly said, "they're my favorite…"

Once the words left her mouth, Kaitlyn felt herself start to sway.

The smile left Lex's face as he noticed the girl in front of him actly strangly.

"Kaitlyn? Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Kaitlyn didn't have a chance to reply before she started to fall to the ground. Lex reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the pavement.

**A/N: Ooohhh, what's wrong with Kaitlyn? Can you believe everything was just a dream? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't have a set schedule of updating this story. I will update it when I have time, but hopefully I will be able to update it at least once a week! So here we go with the fourth chapter! **

Lex swept Kaitlyn's limp form into his arms and shouldered through door to the Beanery., carrying her inside and laying her down on the nearest couch.

"Lana! Whitney! Come quick, something's wrong with Kaitlyn!" he called out to the couple standing across the coffee shop.

When Whitney turned at the sound of Lex's shout and saw Kaitlyn unconscious on the couch, he nearly dropped the coffee in his hand. He set it down on the table and ran over to the couch. Lex moved out of his way as he fell to the side of the couch. Whitney scooped Kaitlyn up in his arms and stood.

"Lana, let's get her home!" he called to his girlfriend as he walked out the door.

Lana moved to follow him out the door when Lex stopped her.

"Lana, what's wrong? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

Lana put her hand on his arm and moved around him to the door.

"I'm sorry Lex, but I can't explain it right now. We need to get her home."

Lex watched bewildered as she left out the door, brushing past Clark as he walked in.

"Lex? I saw you carry Kaitlyn in here. What happened?"

Lex shrugged and replied, "I have no idea. One second I was talking to her and then she was falling to the ground. As soon as I brought her in here, Whitney panicked and carried her right back out to bring her home. I asked Lana what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me anything."

Clark raised an eyebrow at his friend's explanation.

"Well I know where she lives, so maybe we can go there later and see if she's alright."

Both of them walked out the door to see Whitney pulling away in his truck with Lana supporting Kaitlyn's limp form against her. Lex walked over to his car and waved at Clark.

"I'll see you later Clark. Tell me if you hear anything about Kaitlyn."

Clark waved at his friend and walked down the block to where his mom was waiting to drive home.

Whitney pulled up at his aunt's house and quickly ran around to the other side of his truck. With Lana's help, he got Kaitlyn out of the truck and carried her to the house. Carrying her inside, he called out to his aunt.

"Aunt Deb! Come quick! Kaitlyn had an episode!"

Deb Fordman came running down the stairs when she heard Whitney's voice.

"Bring her up to her bedroom. I'll get her some water."

Whitney carried his cousin up to her bedroom with Lana in tow. When he reached her room, he laid Kaitlyn down on her bed and Lana helped him get her out of her jacket. Deb came in the room with a glass of water in one hand and a syringe in the other. Handing the glass to Lana, she moved to her daughter's side and stuck the syringe in her arm. The three of them waited watching Kaitlyn closely. Kaitlyn finally came to, coughing as she did. Lana moved quickly to her side and helped her sit up and drink the glass of water.

After she drank some water, Kaitlyn was able to talk. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Deb crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her daughter with concern.

"You fell asleep without taking your medicine didn't you?"

Kaitlyn looked down at her lap. "Yes I did. I didn't mean to, I just fell asleep at my desk and didn't wake up until Chloe woke me up before the bell. I didn't think anything of the dream I had."

Whitney shook his head. "That was dangerous. Do you know that you could have seriously hurt yourself? You should have gone home as soon as you noticed the dream coming true. You know what happens when it does! You are just lucky that Luthor was there to catch you or you could have seriously hurt your head hitting it on the pavement."

"I didn't think it was that serious! I was already going home early! I thought I could make it home before anything happened! You are acting like I did it on purpose!" Kaitlyn shouted back with tears running down her face.

Lana sat down next to Kaitlyn on the bed and put her arm around her. "Shh, it's ok. Whitney, can you please go downstairs? You are just going to make things worse."

Whitney huffed and went out the door and down the stairs with Deb following him, closing the door to her daughter's room to give the girls their privacy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lana asked her crying friend.

Kaitlyn wiped her eyes and gathered herself. She hated it when Whitney over reacted to everything.

"What is there to talk about? I had a dream, it came true partially. I just wish certain parts of it would have come true."

"What was the dream about?"

"Mostly it was about…" Kaitlyn started, embarrassed to continue.

"Lex? It's alright. I know you have feelings for him."

"Yeah, feelings that will never go anywhere."

"I don't know about that. He seemed pretty concerned when he carried you into the Beanery. He really wanted to know what was going on. I didn't tell him, I figured that would be something you would want to tell him yourself if the topic ever came up."

"Thanks Lana. I don't think I want him to know about this if I want to get anywhere with him. It might freak him out."

Lana squeezed her friend around the shoulders before getting up to leave the room. "I'm sure he would understand. According to Clark, he's actually a pretty decent guy."

"I just don't want him to be like Whitney and be worried about me all the time. Plus, I don't know if anything will ever happen between us. What I dreamed didn't come true. I changed the future when I saw it starting to come true. That's the one downside to my "gift". Once things start to come true, I know not everything will come true because my stupid condition will change them before they can."

Lana gave her friend a small smile of sympathy. "Don't worry. When something happens around here, people tend to get interested. The name Smallville doesn't joke. Lex probably won't stop until he finds a way to get involved and find out what happened."

"Well I hope he doesn't dig too deep."

"I'll let you rest. I'll talk to Whitney about his reaction to this. I can ask Clark if he can talk Lex into spending some time with you if you want."

"As nice as that would be, I think I will save myself the embarrassment."

"You'll never get anywhere in a relationship with that attitude. I'll see you later Kaitlyn. Get some rest and I hope you figure out what you want from Lex."

With that, Lana closed the door, leaving an exasperated Kaitlyn behind. Kaitlyn fell back and lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

Would she ever be able to form a relationship with Lex like Lana said? The idea seemed too good to be true. She had only just met him that day and already she had run into him twice and fainted into his arms, freaking him out. Those weren't exactly good building blocks for a relationship.

Reaching into her nightstand drawer, Kaitlyn pulled out the bottle of her sleep medication. She took some and laid her head on her pillow to go to sleep. This time, she was glad that it would be without dreams.

Kaitlyn woke up the next morning and slowly sat up and stretched. That was the longest she had slept in a long time. She thought about everything that had happened the day before. Who knew what would happen next in her dance with Lex Luthor.

Knowing her mother had probably already called the school to tell them she wasn't coming in today, Kaitlyn got out of bed and walked downstairs in her pajamas. When she walked into the kitchen, she knew something was different. Sitting on the table in a vase was a bouquet of daisies. She smiled as she bent over to sniff them.

"I hope you like them," a deep voice behind her said.

Kaitlyn jumped and turned around to face the source of the voice. "Lex! You scared me!"

Lex smiled at her and replied, "That wasn't my intention, sorry for that. Nice pajamas."

Kaitlyn suddenly remembered her attire and felt embarrassed. She flushed and looked down at her feet. Thankfully, her mother came to her rescue.

"Ahh, Kaitlyn, you're up. just stopped by to see how you were doing. He brought you some flowers." She smiled at her daughter's embarrassment and started to make breakfast. "Would you like to stay for breakfast ?"

Smiling one more time at Kaitlyn, Lex turned around to face Deb.

"Please call me Lex. I wish I could, but I'm afraid I will have to take a rain check on that. I'm glad you are doing better Kaitlyn. I'll see you around. Enjoy the flowers."

Lex walked out of the kitchen and out the door, leaving Kaitlyn covering her face in embarrassment. Deb chuckled quietly at her daughter as she walked quickly to the window to watch Lex leave. As soon as his car pulled out of their driveway, Kaitlyn spun around to confront her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?!" she sputtered.

"I thought you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Besides, it was fun to watch."

"Ugh, mom!" Kaitlyn shouted in indignation before running up the stairs back to her room.

Deb laughed to herself as she heard her daughter's bedroom door slam. She would enjoy this immensely. She had been waiting for this moment. She just hoped that Kaitlyn would be happy with a man like Lex Luthor. She could see the spark between the two and she had a feeling it would grow into a happy, healthy relationship. There was something about Lex that made her feel that he was different from his father and that he would be good for her daughter.

**A/N: Just in case you didn't understand what's happening, I will explain it for you. Kaitlyn has the ability to see part of her future through her dreams. How she got this ability will be explained later, but since this is Smallville, I'm sure you can guess. There is something wrong with her ability that affects her when her dreams start to come true. It activates something in her brain and makes her pass out. That is why she has medication to prevent her from dreaming. Hope I cleared up any confusion you may have. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm writing this while I'm in class…I know, shame on me. I felt like writing another chapter and wanted to get this written. I'm planning this out in my head as we speak and I kinda know where I want to go with this. Please share my story with any friends of yours that know Smallville! I would really like some feedback. Here we go with the fifth chapter! **

The weekend was going by much too slowly for Kaitlyn. Sitting around the house not doing anything got boring really quick. Her mom didn't want her to go to work until Monday when she went back to school, so she couldn't even go to work to get out of her house. Since her visit on Friday morning from Lex, she hadn't seen another human other than her mother and she was getting stir crazy.

Turning off the TV, Kaitlyn got up off the couch and went upstairs to her bedroom. Sleep seemed to be the only good way to pass the time, so a nap seemed like a good idea. Without thinking, she laid down on her bed to fall asleep, forgetting to take her dreamless sleep medication.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and stretched out on the bed. Turning on her side, she smiled at the sleeping figure beside her. She leaned over to kiss his temple before sitting up in bed, continuing to stretch. Flipping the covers off of her body, she slowly struggled to her feet, her large stomach making standing difficult. She ran her hands over her large belly as she walked to the attached bathroom. The 9 months of feeling like a whale would soon be over, hopefully within the next few days.

With difficulty, Kaitlyn leaned over to pick her robe up off the top of the laundry basket and slipped it on. She smiled at the sticker that had been put on her pocket below the lettering _K.L. _The sticker said "_Coming soon!" _with a picture of a small robe with the lettering _J.L. _on the front. Her husband had an interesting sense of humor.

Grabbing a washcloth, she started to wash her face. While her eyes were closed, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her expanded waist. Opening her eyes she saw her husband's face on her shoulder next to her own.

"Good morning," she said smiling.

"Good morning, Mrs. Luthor," Lex replied, kissing her cheek.

"You know, you used to get on my case for calling you Mr. Luthor."

"Fine. Good morning Kaitlyn," he retorted flicking a piece of her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't say I didn't like being called Mrs. Luthor," she giggled , swatting him lightly on the head with the wet washcloth.

Lex gasped in indignation and grabbed the washcloth from his wife's hands and swatted her hip before throwing it on the counter and leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

Kaitlyn smiled at his actions and hugged him as best as her belly would allow.

"Don't you have a meeting with your father today?" she asked, letting go of him and walking back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Unfortunately, yes I do. But first, I'm going to eat breakfast with my beautiful wife," he said following her out of the bathroom. He walked into the closet and started to get dressed.

Kaitlyn winced as she felt a slight pain in her back and sat down on the edge of their bed. Lex walked out of the closet in his usual attire of dress pants and an unbuttoned dress shirt.

"Honey? Are you alright?" he asked with concern as he saw the pain on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you go down there and I will meet you down there?"

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit." Lex kissed her on the forehead as he passed, buttoning his shirt as he went.

Kaitlyn slowly pulled herself to her feet and walked over to their closet to get dressed. She had a feeling that little Joshua Luthor would be making an appearance any day now. Pulling on a skirt and sweater, she looked at her large stomach in the mirror. She couldn't wait to be able to see her feet again. Slipping on a pair of flats, she walked out of the bedroom and down to the dining room.

Lex was sitting at the end of the table reading the newspaper when she walked in. He lowered it and smiled at her when he heard her walk in.

"Hello again, you ready to eat?"

Kaitlyn slowly sat down next to him and reached for a glass of orange juice.

"Of course I am. I have two people to feed here. I'm always hungry!"

Lex laughed at his wife's remark and poured himself a cup of coffee. The two of them sat in companionable silence eating their breakfast. Half an hour later, they were both reading the newspaper when the door to the dining room burst open and a very irritated looking Lionel Luthor walked in.

Lex looked up from his paper as his father came around the table and stood next to him.

"Yes dad? Can I help you with something?"

"We were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago, but instead I find you here dawdling."

Lex folded his newspaper up and placed it on the table. He stood up and gestured towards the door.

"Let's go to my office then," he said walking towards the door, stopping to kiss Kaitlyn on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Kaitlyn smiled up at Lex before going back to her paper. Lex walked out the door with his father close behind him. Lionel stopped right before leaving the room and nodded to Kaitlyn.

"Good morning Ms. Fordman."

"Mr. Luthor, weather you like it or not, we have the same last name," she replied coldly without looking away from her paper.

"Good day," was his only reply before following his son down the hall.

When they reached Lex's office, Lionel walked over to pour himself a glass of brandy. After he had his glass, he moved to sit down on the couch across from his son.

"I don't know why you put up with that woman, Lex. You could do so much better."

Lex was tired of hearing things like this from his father. "That woman happens to be my wife that is carrying my unborn child. I love her very much. Nothing you do will ever change that."

Lionel thoughtfully stared at his son's angry face and set his glass of brandy down on the table between them. He patted his pocket and stood up, walking over to the fireplace, gazing into the flames.

"Is that so?" he replied.

Lex stood as well and followed him to the fireplace, forcing him to turn around by grabbing his shoulder.

"Yes it is. I wish you would stop trying to put a wedge between us. I love Kaitlyn and I would never change my feelings on the matter."

Lex wasn't expecting what happened next. Lionel reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone of some kind. Grabbing Lex's hand, he brought Lex to his knees. Lex shouted in pain at his grip, but couldn't pull his hand free.

"You are going to do what I tell you to do. You will feel how I want you to feel. I want you to rid this family of that vile woman and that unworthy spawn she carries. No matter the costs."

Lionel then let go of Lex's hand and Lex was able to stand unsteadily. He grabbed the fire poker next to him and knocked Lionel down with it, stumbling away from the fireplace. He fell as he tried to walk away, knocking the glass off the table with a crash.

Kaitlyn was walking by the office when she felt a sudden pain in her back that made her fall against the wall. The sudden appearance of liquid at her feet told her one thing, her baby was coming! She heard the crash from the office and walked along the wall supporting herself until she entered the doors. She saw Lionel laying unconscious on the floor and Lex pulling himself up onto the couch.

"Lex?! What happened? We need to go to the hospital! I think the baby is coming!"

Lex looked up at her and she nearly screamed at the sight of his face. His eyes were dark and his face was twisted in an expression of anger mixed with pain.

"Get out of here! Quickly!" he shouted at her, falling forward again as he tried to stand.

Kaitlyn knew enough about this town that when someone was acting strangly, it was best to get away from them as fast as possible. She turned around and left the room as fast as she could, pulling her cell phone out from her pocket. She dialed Lana's number as she made her way to the bedroom to grab her bag.

"Hello?"

"Lana, come to the mansion quickly! There's something wrong with Lex and the baby is coming! I need your help!"

"Ok. Hold on, I will be there as fast as I can!"

After Lana hung up, Kaitlyn could hear more crashing coming from down the hall as she made her way to the front door.

"KAITLYN!" she heard a voice angrily call out that sounded like Lex's voice but a bit distorted.

She opened the door and ran out as she saw him come around the corner with the fire poker in his hand again. Kaitlyn quickly shut the door and ran down the steps as fast as she could. She heard the door slam open behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Lex storm out.

"Where are you going?" he yelled chasing her down the stairs.

Kaitlyn screamed as she ran across the courtyard as fast as her large belly would allow. Lex caught up with her and knocked her down. She tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her feet and pulled her towards him. Standing above her with the poker in his hands, Lex looked down at her with disdain.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. You are nothing to me."

Kaitlyn felt tears running down her face as he raised the poker above her helpless form.

"Lex! Please!" she shouted before everything went black.

**A/N: Dun dun duunnnn! What is happening?! Lex is going crazy! Next chapter will be probably be up tomorrow or the next day, so you won't have to wait long to find out. My view of Lex in this story seems to be based on Michael more than Lex when it comes to some of his personality. In case you don't know, Michael is a major goofball. This is a link to a video of his bloopers that show how much of a goofball he really is. Just copy the link since links don't work on here. **

** watch?v=G_MV1HUkAVU&list=FL_kT_-ClLmzHqaDE2rKXd8w&index=3**

**This chapter is somewhat of an accomplishment for me because I have never gotten past the fourth chapter of a story before so yay! Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just like I said, here's another chapter. I figure if I make it a daily occurrence for me to write this story, it will continue to be written. I am also currently watching Smallville all the way through, so I have a source of inspiration. So here's the sixth chapter. **

Kaitlyn felt herself being pulled out of the darkness by someone shaking her and calling her name.

"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn! Wake up!" came the voice, finally forcing her to open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw who it was that was shaking her awake. Lex's face filled her field of vision and her nightmare came flooding back to her. She started to scream and scrambled up to get away from Lex.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at him, cowering in the corner of her bedroom covering her head as to protect herself. Lana was in the room with them and ran over to comfort her friend.

"Kaitlyn! What's wrong?" she asked wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

Tears streaming down her face, she looked at Lex, fear in her eyes from her vision of him trying to kill her. Lex stood on the other side of the bed, confusion and slight hurt clouding his face.

"Lex, I think you should leave. Let me handle this. I will talk to you later," Lana said, gesturing to the door with her eyes.

Lex gathered himself and slowly made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. He ran down the stairs, almost knocking Deb over in the process.

"Lex? What's wrong?"

Lex didn't reply and just ran out the door and drove away in his car. Deb continued up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom door. She could hear Kaitlyn's sobbing and Lana's comforting sounds. She decided that she would check on them later. Lana was probably a better person for Kaitlyn to talk to if it concerned Lex.

Lana waited patiently for Kaitlyn to calm down and tell her what was going on. She had never seen her this freaked out before, and she assumed that she must have had a very bad dream about Lex for her to react like that.

"You had a dream about Lex didn't you?"

Kaitlyn nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "It started out wonderful, but it slowly started to go bad. He tried to kill me!"

"That would explain the reaction you had when you saw him."

"Oh Lex. I must have scared him so badly. I need to talk to him!" Kaitlyn said, trying to stand up to go find Lex. Lana grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the floor to stop her.

"You need to calm yourself down first. Tell me exactly what happened in your dream."

Kaitlyn sighed and told Lana everything that had happened in her dream in detail, shaking as she told the end part where Lex had tried to kill her.

"It seemed so real! I really don't want this one to come true. I think I need to think through my relationship with Lex. Maybe I should avoid forming anything other than a friendship with him. That would change the future and stop the dream from coming true."

Lana felt horrible that Kaitlyn had to go through all this doubt. She wondered if her "gift" made Kaitlyn's life more difficult than it had to be. Constantly knowing what was going to happen placed a large burden on her shoulders and her condition that made her lose consciousness when the dream came true was a constant worry for her and those around her.

"I think it would be wise to move forward with caution, but don't cheat yourself out of what could be a wonderful relationship just because of this dream. You said that before things went bad, that you and Lex were living a happy life. Maybe you can still find that, just change the future in a different way to prevent that from happening."

Kaitlyn though on that point carefully. "I guess you're right Lana. There is no guarantee he'll even talk to me again after what just happened."

"I'm sure if you just explain to him that you were having a nightmare, he'll understand. Just go talk to him and clear things up. You will never get anywhere in any relationship without talking about things."

"Yeah, I know. I have to find out where he went first. Do you have any idea where he would have gone?" Kaitlyn asked, getting to her feet again.

"I would check the mansion. He probably went home."

Kaitlyn grabbed her keys off her dresser and went down the stairs with Lana behind her. She walked outside and got in her car. Putting her keys in the ignition, she started the car and drove out of her driveway and turned onto the main road to go to Luthor Mansion.

Once she reached the mansion, she turned off the ignition and rested her head on the steering wheel. Now that she was here, she realized that she didn't know what she was going to say to Lex. How was she going to explain what happened in her dream without freaking him out?

She got out of her car and walked up the stairs of the mansion, pausing before knocking on the door. She waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. Lex's security guard answered the door and ushered her in.

"Hi, my name is Kaitlyn Fordman. I'm here to see Lex Luthor, is he here?"

"Yes he is. I'll let him know you're here. Wait here," the security guard responded walking into the security office to call Lex.

Kaitlyn crossed her arms and looked around the entrance of the mansion. It looked exactly the same as it had in her dream. She vividly remembered running across the entryway and out the door. She shivered and shook her head, clearing the image from her mind.

The guard came back and gestured to the hallway. "Please follow me Ms. Fordman."

Kaitlyn followed the guard down the hallway to Lex's office. She tried to not picture this same path from her dream. Would she ever be able to walk through the mansion without it bringing up the events from her nightmare? When they reached the office, the guard opened the door and let her in, closing it behind her. She saw Lex sitting in a chair, staring into the fireplace.

"Lex... I came here to talk to you about what happened. I'm sorry if I scared you…"

Lex looked away from the fire and up at her face. "If you scared me? I'm not sure I was the one scared in that situation."

He reached out his hand to her and she moved forward past him to the chair across from him. Kaitlyn wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, I was scared. I wasn't scared of you, per say, I was just scared of the dream you woke me out of."

"It must have been some nightmare to provoke such a bad reaction," Lex said, reaching forward and taking her hand, "you looked terrified."

Kaitlyn looked down at their joined hands with a small sad smile. "It was a horrible nightmare, but I can get past it. It was only a dream after all."

Lex tilted her face up towards him with his other hand. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks Lex. I'm sure we will be good friends. I'm glad I came to talk to you." Kaitlyn smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"I'm glad you did too. I was really concerned. I would have come to see you eventually, I just figured after your reaction, that you would want some space. I knew as soon as I met you I realized that there was something special about you. I like to keep those kinds of people as friends, I feel that I can trust them."

Kaitlyn blushed and looked down at the floor again with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad you got that out of our disastrous encounters. Between me running into you constantly, fainting in your arms and screaming at you, I would have figured you would be running for the hills by now."

"I'm not that easy to scare away. I'm afraid you're stuck with me," Lex laughed, standing and walking over to his desk.

Kaitlyn stood up and walked over to the door. "Well, since we have gotten over that awkward bump in the road, I guess I should be getting back home so I can explain what happened to my mom."

"I'll see you around then. Try to avoid more disasters on your way home," Lex smirked at her.

"Haha very funny. I'll see you around Lex," Kaitlyn replied waving as she walked out his office.

Kaitlyn drove home with a smile on her face. She was glad that she had cleared the air with Lex. Maybe Lana was right, taking a chance was better than avoiding the situation all together. Hopefully she could change her future so it wouldn't have such a disastrous outcome. Pulling into her driveway, she turned off her car and went into the house.

"Mom? I'm back!" she called out, walking into the kitchen.

Deb came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, pulling Kaitlyn into her arms in a hug.

"What happened earlier? I heard screaming and then Lex ran out of the house faster than Speedy Gonzales."

"I had a nightmare and Lex woke me up from it and I was scared so I reacted badly. I'm afraid my reaction scared him. Lana was there, so she calmed me down. After I calmed down, I went to talk to Lex so he would know what happened. Everything is cleared up now, and I seemed to have gained a friend."

"Well, that's good. I wasn't sure what happened, but I figured you would tell me eventually. I'm glad you we able to clear things up with Lex. I know how much he means to you and I wouldn't want you to miss out on a chance to get to know him."

Kaitlyn smiled at her mother. "Yeah, he does mean a lot to me. I'm glad I'm getting the chance to be his friend."

"What was your nightmare about that was so horrible?" Deb asked, sitting down on a chair, patting the one next to her for Kaitlyn to sit down.

Kaitlyn sat down and relayed everything about the dream she had to her mother. She didn't feel as scared as she had before. She realized that she had told Lex the truth when she said she could move past it.

"I can see how that would be scary. I must say that I agree with Lana, you can't let your fears hold you back from forming a relationship with Lex. Every relationship has a sense of unknowing when you go into it. For all you know, the future could be completely different."

"I'm holding onto that hope. I want to see where this goes, hopefully without visions of the future. I would rather see how things play out in real time than in my dreams."

Deb smiled and reached out, grabbing Kaitlyn's hands in her own. "I'm proud of you for making those decisions. Just know that I will always be here to support whatever decisions you make."

"Thanks mom," Kaitlyn replied, leaning forward to hug her mother.

**A/N: So contrary to what the previous chapter said, I didn't update as soon as I was hoping. I started this chapter right after that one but didn't get around to finishing it until now. Please review! **


End file.
